Dreams and Destinies
by animefan021513
Summary: Arthur keeps seeing a strange man in his dream. He discovers that not only is the man a sorcerer, not only is his name Emrys, but that he shares a destiny with this man and that they are somehow soul mates through a brotherly bond. Will he ever figure out what Emrys really looks like and who he really is? (READ AND FIND OUT! and please review)
1. chapter 1

_I'm walking in the forest just outside of the palace, and I'm following someone wearing a dark blue hood. I don't know who this person is, but I feel as if I should. As I watch the man's footsteps it's as if every step is filled with a sense of wonder and joy as each foot print leaves a small glimmer of light just before the next foot falls. This man isn't very tall, and his stride is of someone who is very wise yet young._

 _I find myself unable to move further, but I watch nearby as he builds a fire and once the logs are neatly placed well enough to be ignited I watch with curious eyes as I notice this man has no flint nor is he looking for anything suitable to use. Then I see it with my own eyes...with a graceful wave of his hand a fire springs to life without the man uttering a single word._ _I don't know how or why but I know that the man in front of me is smiling, despite me not being able to see him I somehow know that he is sitting there content and without a care in the world._

 _I hear something not far off, perhaps a creature of some sort. I wait and listen with my hand ready at the hilt of my sword when suddenly, a child comes running with the purest look of joy I had ever seen. She hugs the man from behind and drapes her hands around his shoulders and to his chest. "Master Emrys, what are we learning today?"_

 _Again, I cannot explain it, but I know that this man is smiling. Another thing I don't understand is why we are still so close to Camelot and this man is seemingly teaching a young girl magic. upon further inspection from where my feet are rooted, I noticed that on the child's wrist is the mark of the druids._ _"Master Emrys is everything alright? Do you not feel well?" The little druid girl looked so innocent asking, it's hard to believe that my father can despise such innocence but then I remember everything that magic has ever done to me and I push the emotion aside. I watch as the man looked at her and whispered to a point where I couldn't hear his voice and suddenly the druid girl is jumping for joy and dancing around. "I was hoping we would learn that today!"_

 _Soon I see the man wave at the fire again but this time his hand stays steady after a singular wave and I feel my eyes go wide in wonderment as a the embers erupt from the fire and create a dragon flying around the campfire._

 _I watch as the girl attempts the same thing and instead of a dragon she produces many butterflies from the embers. Once again she jumps and giggles but then she looks at the man once more. "Mama said that whatever is pulled out from the embers is a symbol unique to_ _our soul mate and that a soul mate doesn't have to be someone you marry or fall in love with. Mama said that a soul mate could be your bestest friend...is all of that true?" The man nodded and I knew again that he smiled but instead of carefree it was more of a smile in understanding...like he's experienced the soul mate part. "Do you have someone like that?" The girl asks as she sits down next to him. He nods and then I see the scenery disappearing into a white light._

"Rise and shine Arthur. You've unfortunately got a long day ahead of you." I wake up with the blinding light Merlin insists on invading my room with by opening the curtains and I sit up, much to my dismay.

"Merlin, did it ever occur to you that I may want to sleep in for once?" I ask, slightly knowing the answer but I'm too tired to care.

"Honestly, no, considering all the times you've gotten mad at me for NOT waking you up. Anyway, like I said...you have a long day ahead of you. Breakfast this morning is eggs, ham, bread, and I snuck you some of your favorite cheese." I looked at him and I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my mouth as I rubbed my face with an equally tired arm. It was as if my whole body still wanted to sleep.

"I don't know how my father did it all Merlin. Being king has been a rough road."

"Perhaps he focused on what level of grumpiness he was to use each day."

"Careful, thats my deceased father you're talking about."

"It's true though isn't it?" He said with a sarcastic grin as he went to my dresser to grab my clothes.

I look up at the ceiling taking in his words. I know he meant them in kind, and I know that he knows I still mourn him. "I suppose you're right." I finally answer. "He was quite grumpy some days wasn't he?"

"I think his favorite way to pass the time was to throw me in the stocks so I'm a bit biased, but yeah...I'd say so." He laughed and finally set my clothes on my bed.

I get up and allow him to dress me. Once he is finished we go to the council room to discuss repairs from one of the more recent attacks Morgana has made to the city and Merlin is sitting next to me. "Arthur, if you don't stay awake I'm afraid they are going to think you don't care."

"I am awake you fool. I'm waiting for better ideas other than fortifying the kingdom more. If you have a better one you have my permission to speak up." I whisper back as one of the advisors was still speaking.

I hear Merlin clear his throat. _'Oh you've got to be kidding me.'_ I stare at him patiently as I contemplate how much food will be wasted if I throw him in the stocks. For heaven's sake I was only joking! "Your Majesty if I may offer a suggestion..."

 _'Don't laugh, don't laugh...'_ "Go on, what is it Merlin?"

"Instead of continuing to fortify the kingdom, which hasn't actually proven to help anything, except perhaps frighten the children and other townsfolk...perhaps we could focus our efforts on providing the homes of the townsfolk with steadier structures. That way they aren't easily knocked down, burned, or broken into. I'm sure they will appreciate it. We could also check on the crops just outside the city to make sure that the soil hasn't been stressed in anyway that would affect the way this or next harvest will proceed."

"I can't believe it." I say with my mouth wide open in shock.

"Your majesty?" Merlin looks at me with a hint of worry but there is alalso pride evident in his eyes.

"You actually have a valid point and those are amazing ideas. Will wonders never cease with you Merlin?"

"I hope not, you'd get bored." He joked and we both looked at the other advisors.

"Get to it gentleman." I ordered, and everyone went about their business as I was left with Merlin.

We went back to my chambers for a few hours and I collapsed onto my bed, not wanting to move. "Arthur, are you alright?"

"You know Merlin...I don't get you sometimes. One minute you're a bafoon the next you exude this kind of wisdom and intellect of someone twice your senior." I lean up on my elbows and look at him as he takes off my boots. "Are you sure you don't want to be king?"

He laughs an honest laugh that I don't believe I've heard from him...ever. He looks at me with genuine amusement. "No Arthur. I have no desire for the throne. I can think of no one better for the throne than you." I lean back with a smile. Merlin has always been a good friend when I need one.

"Hey Merlin..."

"Yes Arthur?"

I sit up once more on my bed and I pat the space next to me, trying to tell him to sit. Once he does I look at him hoping for more unexpected wisdom. "Have you ever had a strange dream that was so real it was if you were truly there?"

"Honestly...a few times, but nothing worth mentioning. Mine were mostly nightmares so I don't think you'd want to know. Should I go get Gaius for you?"

 _'Nightmares? Why is this the first I'm hearing about it?'_ "No, that won't be necessary. What else do we have to do today?"

"Well, nothing really. That meeting was basically your long day I know how much you hate them, and I can't say I blame you."

I smile at him and fall back onto my pillows placing my legs in his lap. "Merlin, I'm curious...if you had the chance to take the throne and no one stood in your way would you truly not take it?" I thought about Morgana as I asked this but since Merlin mentioned earlier that he didn't want to be king it bothered me somehow. Wouldn't any peasant want a chance to be royal if they could?

"No, I would much rather be your servant any day. The throne is not for me I swear. I don't think i have what it takes to be a royal supercilious prat." I kick him in the stomach and I hear a resounding "ow" followed by "What was that for?"

"Treason Merlin...you know what Supercilious means but not treason." I can't help the grin on my face. Like I said in our second meeting, he's an idiot but he's a brave one. "Will you go get us lunch Merlin?"

"Us? My, my...Arthur, I didn't know you cared. I'm touched!" I watched as he sarcastically placed a hand over his heart.

"Don't get full of yourself. Your too skinny and I can't have you snapping in two if we go on a hunt or get in a fight. Seriously, your practically a skeleton, how you've managed to last this long with your clumsiness I'll never know."

He leaves and without realizing it I've dozed off again.


	2. chapter 2

_I'm walking in what seems to be a small clearing with only a few large trees. I hear children in the distance, their laughing but it's not in a way that sounds like childlike innocence. It sounds as if they're taunting someone._ _I run towards the sound and I see a young child in a tattered brown cloak and he was being chased by three other children. I couldn't see the hooded child's face but the children chasing the other child were throwing stones at him. "You freak! Go live with the other freaks. The ones with the tattoos. There is no place for you here. You're a freak." An older child seemingly approaching his teens spoke with such cruelty towards the young child it made my heart twist into something painful._

 _"No one needs your magic! A freak like you in our village will only get our families killed. The mean dragon king is going to kill you first and then your mother!" A little boy similar to the size of the bullied child taunted as he grabbed bigger rocks to throw. I assume by the mean dragon king that they are speaking of either me or my father, and considering I haven't done anything particularly cruel, I settle for the fact they are talking about my father._

 _"Yeah! and I've heard that everyone else has to work hard and study magic...but you were born with it. That makes you an extra freak! Your mama is probably scared of you too!"_

 _I watch the bullied child finally stand his ground and for a split second I believe he is going to harm the other children. However, he doesn't do that. He holds out a hand at the feet of the other children, and makes flowers bloom all around them. With a slight motion of his arms the stems entangle the bullies, causing them to fall over, but other than that they are unharmed._ _I reach out for the child wondering who he is but the scene drifts away from me as I feel something shaking me._ "Arthur, wake up! Please wake up!"

I open my eyes and I see Merlin with Gaius. "What's going on? I told you to get food, not Gaius. Is something off with your hearing Merlin?" As I get up I look at the food on the table and I realize that it's probably been sitting there for an hour or so. "What happened?" I ask as I look between Merlin and Gaius.

"I would like to know that as well Arthur." Gaius begins to look at me with concern. "Merlin came down to the kitchens and gathered food for the both of you...I saw that...but then after he leaves the next thing I know he's running towards me, out of breath saying you're not breathing."

"I was dreaming just now. I had a strange dream last night as well. They felt so real it was like I was there." I feel my body suddenly go cold as a thought occurs to me. "I'm not turning into what Morgana was am I!?"

"No Arthur. You could never be evil eve. if you wanted to." Merlin places a hand on my shoulder, but it doesn't help.

"Gaius, whats happening to me?"

"Well, it depends on what the dreams are about and how you feel during them. Merlin, can you go fetch us some cold water and a wash cloth?" I sit up as Merlin leaves the room. "No what happened in the dream from last night? Give me a brief description and leave out names."

' _Strange request but Alright.'_ "I was following a man wearing a blue hood. The man to me seemed peaceful and his footsteps seemed like they were made of light. He made a campfire and caused a dragon to appear. Later a little druid girl came up to him calling him master and he taught her to do the same thing. Then they talked about how what is conjured from the fire can resemble something unique about their soul mate and how soul mates can simply be best friends."

"Did you hear the man's voice?"

"No."

"What of the dream you had just now?"

I look down at my hands remembering how I couldn't see the child's face. It must've been tear stained. "I watched as a commoner child was being bullied by three boys and constantly being called a freak for having magic and that he should go live with the druids. They told him that his own mother might be scared of him. I know magic is evil but to bully a small child to the extent of throwing stones at him...and they said something strange...they said he was born with it. How is that possible?" I looked at Gaius who looked back at me in what seemed to be disbelief, though I couldn't place why his expression seemed so forlorn.

"Something or someone who is born with magic is considered to be a creature of magic and part of the old religion. They are said to be extremely powerful. Arthur, I'm not sure why, but I think your dreams genuinely mean something specific to you."

"How could a sorcerer mean anything to me!? Magic is evil! All it's ever done is take everything away from me!" I don't know why I'm angry but I remember everything magic has done to me, my family, and even at some points my own will and I can't help it.

"Gaius, here's the water and I grabbed a wash cloth from my room I hope that's okay."

I watched as Gaius turned his concern gaze to Merlin and he gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Merlin, He is going to need a bath...he's dripping in sweat and he will need some of the water to drink and calm his nerves." He looks back at me again with a concerned look once more. "I truly believe what I said Arthur. You should probably pay close attention to them. I don't think you're ending up like Morgana but perhaps there is a reason for these dreams." With that he left me and merlin.

After a few trips of getting water, Merlin started my bath and gave me some warm water to drink. "Arthur, it may not be my place to ask this but..."

"And when has that ever stopped you?" I ask as I try to calm my nerves from Gaius' words.

"Never." He says with a smile and he continues to heat up my bath and I watch as he places lavender herbs into the water. "What did you and Gaius talk about while I was gone?"

 _'Should I tell him? perhaps if I tell him I can get him to tell me about his nightmares.'_ "I'll tell you on one condition...you tell me about one of your nightmares."

He gives a shrug and looks away from me. "I guess I'll never know."

"Merlin, tell me please." I realize what my voice sounds like but he found me not breathing and I jut recently discovered that he's having nightmares that seem real to him. I also don't know how long they've lasted.

He gave me a heavy sigh and began undressing me. "Fine but I'll tell you after you get in your bath."

Once I'm in the bath I realize that Merlin has already started using the wash cloth on my shoulders. "So, what of your nightmares? How long have you had them?" I ask with a slight wince as he goes over a recent scar on my shoulder blade.

"I've had my nightmares since before I can remember. My mother would come in and find me either crying, shaking, or screaming. Sometimes they weren't all that bad, but most of the time they were...awful."

I can't help but feel a sinking in my heart. Someone who has become a good friend to me has been suffering for such a long time...and I never knew. "Have you had any recent nightmares?"

"I had one a few nights ago. I was following someone in a red hood..."

 _'T_ _his sounds similar to my dream.'_

"We were in the valley of the fallen kings...He seemed to be lost so I decided to help him. I built a fire and he caught us two rabbits. I couldn't see the man's face but he was kind and a bit frightened..."

"Sounds a bit similar to my dream last night...but I fail to see the nightmare portion of this." I say as I lift my right arm to be washed.

"Once we started the fire to cook the meal the scene changes a little. I'm suddenly surrounded by a bunch of people and they are all laughing at me and taunting me as I'm tied to a post. I didn't know what was happening but I suddenly felt fire creeping up my legs and onto my back...I thought it was real...I woke Gaius up with my screaming. He had to give me some medicine."

"Why were you tied to a post?"

"I had apparently done something wrong." I can hear the hesitancy in his voice but I choose not say anything. "Arthur, can I ask you something? "

"Awkward moment to be asking that while you're behind me but sure."

"This scar on the back of your ribs...its too big to be a sword and too narrow to be an arrow, where did you get it from?"

"I got that from our second meeting. When we were mace fighting...I can't believe I was that clumsy...I had slipped on a sharp cutting knife as well as the corner of something and I didn't notice until one of my knights said something about the blood on the back of my clothing."

"Wow, you must be really relaxed if you can so calmly share such an embarrassing story." I heard him laugh, but i was unamused.

"It hurt like hell when Gaius was cleaning it I'll have you know."

"Yeah...Gaius didn't hold back on my pain either."

"Pain? surely I didn't injure you that much." I don't know why but my chest felt colder than it should.

"I have the scar to prove it. Don't worry though, it healed nicely."

"So wait...your first battle wound was..."

"Caused by a royal ass of a prat." He handed me the wash cloth and he walked over to my wardrobe to gather some night clothes. I hadn't realized it had already gotten dark. I used the wash cloth to was the rest of my body and i got out to wrap a towel around myself. "Do you want to sleep in red, blue, purple, white, or black?"

"Purple?"

"It accidentally got washed with blue and red...it used to be white, now its a dark purple...because it accidentally happened more than once..."

"Purple it is then. Maybe the horrible accident you undoubtedly caused will help me with my dreams. Maybe I'll dream of more laundry mishaps."

After I'm fully dressed Merlin says goodnight and leaves me alone in my room as I sink into the silk and fluff that is my bed.


	3. chapter 3

_I'm in a forest I can't name but I know that this is a dream now. It seems extremely vivid but I clearly remember falling asleep in my bed, so this HAS to be a dream._ _"Arthur, I don't see why we always have to go on a hunt when you feel miserable..." Merlin rode his horse over to my side and I knew I had to play along._

 _"Well, maybe if a certain servant of mine didn't slack off I wouldn't be upset."_

 _"You're a prat you know that?" He said to me with an irritated expression and got off his horse uncharacteristically graceful._

 _"So I've been told...by a disobedient servant that STILL apparently doesn't know that he shouldn't call me a prat. Make a fire would you? It's freezing." I say as I suddenly realize that this dream is taking place in the winter._

 _"That's usually what happens in winter Arthur. It gets cold. Here..." I see him rummage through a pack connected to his horse. "I brought you your favorite coat. Just don't get it burned like you almost did last time."_

 _"What happened last time?"_

 _"You fell asleep next to the fire and an ember popped onto the coat." I noticed his matter-of-factly tone and I cane to the conclusion that this hunting trip was obviously just the two of us, because he didn't usually talk like that around the other knights because he knew it would embaress me._

 _I hear a noise off to the distance and apparently Merlin hears it too because he's stopped building the fire. "Merlin stay here, I'll check it out."_ _I feel Merlin's hand on my arm as he walks ahead of me._

 _"No, you stay here. You're more important. If its bad you'll know from my screaming." He joked, but I still remember what the real Merlin told me about his nightmares._ _I let him go off and eyed him until he disappeared._

 _I tended to the horses for a bit until I heard another noise. The same man as before. He was again wearing a blue hood and the cloak covered his face and his entire body. There was no way for me to identify this man. "Your name is Emrys correct?" The man nods and then points behind me._

 _I turn around and at least ten bandits were running towards us. I grab my sword and I'm prepared to fight when suddenly I'm stopped in my tracks with flowers wrapping around my legs._ _'So the kid from the other dream is also the man in the hood' I watched him move forward and he lifted up both hands in a fierce motion knocking all of the bandits against some trees, boulders, and the cold ground. He turns back towards me and quickly builds a fire. Once the fire is built he waves his hand and makes a dragon fly around me. He then whispers something into the fire and a word start to form above the flames. "Destiny" is what is spelled. the word goes away and another word replaces it, "Protect." Before I could ask what it means the scene vanishes once more._ "Rise and shine!" Before he pulls the curtains I quickly shield my eyes into my pillows.

"Can't you come up with anything different!?"

"I have...you didn't like those either." He quipped at me with a grin as he poured me a drink. "Did you sleep better this time, Arthur?"

"Not quite." I answer honestly as I get up from my bed and grab a piece of bread while Merlin gets my clothes. "This time the dream involved you."

"I don't think I like the idea of you dreaming about me Arthur..."

"Not like that you idiot! We were on a hunting trip and we both heard something..." I allow him to dress me before continuing and we both sit down to eat our breakfast. "...You went off to check and never came back. Then a man I couldn't identify used magic to create a dragon out of embers. he then made the words 'Destiny' and 'Protect' appear." After I finished talking I heard Merlin's cup clatter to the floor.

"Sorry, clumsy hands." He says with a genuine tone. "Anyway, what else happened?"

"Nothing, you nearly blinded me before I could figure anything else out. Seems strange though...I figured out that he is also the boy in the other dream that was being stoned and taunted by other children. He created the same flower trap around my legs as the boy did around the three bullies, just before he defended me against a group of bandits." This time I heard his fork hit his plate. "Merlin, are you alright?" I ask, genuinely worried about his health. He looks pale and he's just staring at his plate.

"Umm, I forgot to do something for Gaius and it was extremely important...may I leave for a moment Arthur?"

I look at him with more concern...this wasn't like Merlin at all. "Sure, take as much time as you need. I'll come check on you later. I have nothing to do today so it should be fine for both of us."

After about two hours of nothing I look outside my window and notice Merlin going into the forest, on my horse, alone. I rush down the stairs through the corridor, out to the court yard and grab another horse. Merlin is probably an hour or half that away by now but I might still be able to catch up with him. "Your Majesty what are you doing?" I hear Gaius call for me.

"Merlin went off on his own. I'm going after him."

"Merlin is upset, Arthur. Though, I don't know why. I don't think he would want to be followed, but if you do find him give him this would you?" He hands me a vial of salve usually used for deep wounds, scars, and burns. I give him a questioning look and he just nods at me and pats my leg as he turns away.

I make my way into the forest I watched Merlin ride into and I can very clearly see the horse tracks. It doesn't take me long to catch up to the fresher tracks.

I soon see my horse tied to a tree with more than plenty of food and water. _'Yep, Merlin is definitely nearby. only he can over feed and over water a horse.'_ I dismount my horse and I follow the boot marks until I reach a pair of discarded boots. _'Did he know I was following him? We're also near Druid territory so it would be easy to hide amongst the others who commonly walked around barefoot.'_

I continued to walk forward until I heard a rough and commanding voice. The voice shook me to my core. I ran faster than I thought I could, just so I could catch who the voice belonged to. It was in another language and it sounded like an incantation, but it was so demanding.

I come to a clearing, the voice is gone, and I see a man in a dark blue hood wrapping around his body. _'It's the same man from my dream! Where is Merlin...what has he done to him!?'_

My thoughts were stopped when I heard a large thundering sound above my head and if it were possible, I'm sure my eyes would've fallen out with how wide they were getting. It was the dragon from years ago, and he was calmly sitting in front of the hooded man. "What troubles you now young warlock?"

 _'THE DAMN THING CAN SPEAK!?' I can't hear what the man is saying but the dragon lays his head down next to the man._ "So he's been dreaming about you...how interesting. I don't think i need to remind you that it IS your destiny to protect the once and future king, just as it is the young Pendragon's destiny to unite the lands of Albion."

 _'Destiny and protect...'_

Once again I can't hear the man but the dragon chuckles lightly at the man. "You've been looking after him and guiding him since the day the two of you met young warlock. You say he won't except your magic, and that may be true, but you also have to realize...you've gone years with the two of you knowing each other and he is none the wiser to your great powers. You are the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth. He should take pride in knowing that you've done everything and sacrificed so much...just for him."

Before I can register what's happened the dragon is gone and so is the man. "Arthur, what are you doing here?"

I look at him and he's holding firewood in his hands and a few herbs his pockets. "I came looking for you. Gaius said that you were upset and that I was to give you this." I handed him the salve and he gave me an exasperated sigh.

He takes the vial from me and his face contorts into something akin to a child who doesn't want medicine. "I'm going to need you to put this on me...there are things I haven't told you, that Gaius seems to think I should."

My eyes go wide but I nod my head and motion for Merlin to lead the way. Once we're back he builds a fire and fumbles with the flint as usual.

Finally the fire is built and I can see q7pwhat both Gaius and Merlin wwereere talking about with this strange salve. "So where is it supposed to go? No where embarrassing I hope."

He gave me a wry smile. "No, at least not what you're thinking. They are embarrassing to me. Just don't get mad." I watch as he takes off his jacket, and then his shirt, followed by his neckerchief.

I quickly notice what he and Gaius were talking about and my heart drops to my stomach. "Merlin...I've seen less scars on a seasoned knight. What happened to you. Some of these are quite old, but most of these are new." I trace a burn mark on his chest that runs deep...It seems that it goes straight to the muscle.

"Some are from when I was in Ealdor, and some I've gotten while I was here. Others are from battles We've been in together."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to have to worry about an incompetent servant that gets injured." He gives me a dry laugh. That doesn't sound like the Merlin I know.

"Always tell me if you get hurt...my God Merlin...What happened here?" I open the container and gather some of the salve to put on the huge burn mark.

"I got burned."

"Noooo, I wouldn't have guessed. I mean how Merlin."

"It was..." he seemed to be contemplating on telling me something about the burn mark but more than anything he seemed...fearful. "You were dying from getting attacked by a creature of magic and there was supposedly no cure..."

"I remember...go one." I feel each and ever dip and groove in the burn mark, its a severe burn...it must've been incredibly painful.

"I asked Gaius if there was anyway to cure you and he said that there wasn't...I couldn't stand to watch you die so I went to...a friend...and asked him the same thing. He sent me to the isle of the blessed where I would find someone of the old religion and I could talk with them about saving your life. When I got there, it was Nimueh."

"But she's said to have been dead for years now!"

"Not active...she was very much alive."

"Was?"

He cleared his throat and looked up to the sky, "Anyway, she said that in order to save your life from dying...someone else needed to die. I was prepared to die for you." He then looks at me with a seriousness and forboding guilt I had never seen on him before. "I gave you water from the cup of life and I accepted my fate after I felt relieved you were alive. I went to bed that night fully thinking I wouldn't wake up and I was strangely content with that, but I woke up the next day to discover that my mother was dying. Later I found out that Gaius was going to trade his life for my mother's...I chased after him but when I made it to Nimueh, Gaius was already dead. I got angry...in a way I've never been angry before...we fought and I killed her...She gave me this burn mark by throwing a fireball at me. When I killed her the balance to nature had been restored and Gaius came back to life."

I stopped in the middle where he said he fought Nimueh. "How are you not dead Merlin? Why would you trade your life for mine? Why do you think so little of yourself? Why would you fight someone that powerful? You could've been killed!" With every question I felt my body grow colder and watched my own skin grow paler. My oldest and possibly only friend had been willing to go to the depths of sorcery to save me and he was perfectly fine with dying.

"I'm not dead because I won, you're life is more important than mine...you wwere a prince and I was a servant...there was no contest, I don't think little of myself, and again it was to save your life."

He looked so indifferent to it all, he turned around and I noticed more scars, and there were mace marks on his upper right shoulder. "Did I cause that when we met the second time?"

"You're truly skilled with a mace Arthur." He laughed and it seemed honest but also filled with sarcasm. "It goes on my lower back now...as well as between my shoulders."

I look to where he's talking about and there are many more scars. Some I recognize as arrows, swords, daggers, but what really concerns me is the one down his spine. "Merlin...I know this mark, but I've only ever seen it on a dead man." I unconsciously place some of the salve on it and I hear him wince in pain. "When did you get stung by a Serket and how are you not dead?"

"Umm...my friend...the one who sent me to isle of the blessed helped heal me just before the poison took over."

"The only way thats possible is with powerful magic, Merlin..." I can't help the sadness I feel. The guilt, the betrayal, the confusion, the anger, and the curiosity I feel...all towards Merlin. "How long have you...How long have you been talking with sorcerers behind my back?"

"Arthur..."

"Tell me Merlin. How long have you been betraying me?" I want just one day where someone close to me isn't trying to betray me. I guess its a weight I must carry...

This time his head whips around and he looks at me with such scrutiny and he looks so hurt by my words its almost painful for me to see. "I have NEVER betrayed you, Arthur. I will NEVER betray you, you have to know that. Everything I have ever done has been for you and only you!" I rub the rest of the salve where he told me to and he turns back around to face me. "Arthur, you may not think the same, but you're my best friend. I'd do anything for you. I have before...remember? I was willing to give my life for yours, and I'd do it again."

I had a feeling he wasn't going to answer my question but the complexity of the look he gave me just now...this is usually the look he gives me when he is offering me the Un-Merlin-like wisdom he gives me before battle.

while he is redressing himself, I think about the fact that he has been engaging with sorcerers so maybe he knows about the one I saw earlier. "Merlin, may I ask you something?"

"You're the king, you don't have to ask, to ask something."

"Right...well, first...even during my father's rule when I know you knew the law well, why would you go to sorcerers?"

"If it was going to save you, I was prepared to do anything."

"You would've been executed for even looking at a sorcerer..."

"To me, I believe you would be worth it." He says it with such surety I almost can't believe I'm still talking to Merlin. Merlin, the man that is as clumsy as a newborn foal and the Merlin that can't stand to go hunting because we would harm innocent animals.

Finally I gather my thoughts together after he puts more wood into the fire and begins to cook a rabbit that I didn't know he had caught. "Merlin, you wouldn't happen to know a sorcerer by the name of Emrys would you?" At my question I notice him quickly still Himself and he drops something that I don't care to know about. "I'll take that response as a yes."

"Where did you hear that name?"

 _'That's what he cares about?'_ "It was the name of the man in my dreams. He is apparently destined to protect me and apparently we know each other. Although, I don't believe I've ever met an Emrys before. Yet, you have?"

"Umm...I've heard of a druid tale...Emrys is supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer and warlock to ever live and it's said that he will always be so. The tale goes on to say that he is destined to protect the once and future king of Camelot...meaning you, Arthur."

"I gathered all that from my dreams...what I want to know is how you know him. Do you know him personally?"

"Will I be executed based on my answer?"

"Not if you answer me."

"Yes, I know him personally. The druids call him Emrys but it's rumored he has another name...a more common name. He is also known to be the last dragon lord. His father was Balinor...When he died his powers transferred over to his son."

"Interesting, and he never harmed you in anyway?"

He laughs a genuine laugh, which was a relief from the strained expression he held moments ago. "No, I can safely say that Emrys has never harmed me in anyway."

"That's good..."

"Arthur, did you want to meet him?"

"I don't know. I was always taught that magic is evil and to some extent I still believe it. Yet, here we are and my servant was willing to face execution by going to sorcerers to save my life. You were also healed by magic...I don't know what to think."

I leaned back on a bed roll Merlin had set down for me and I looked to the sky which was quickly growing darker and I could make out some stars. "In my opinion, Magic isn't unlike your sword. It depends on whose using it. Morgana obviously uses it to kill and shows no kind of mercy, and it seems that Emrys uses it for good. When you hold your sword you use it to defend and protect your people...when Cenred holds his sword he uses it to threaten and kill."

"That's...a nice comparison."

"Get some sleep, Arthur."

"Wait...you haven't told me why you were upset?"

"I'll tell you when you wake up. I can see you have a lot on your mind."

"I'm the King Merlin...you can't tell me what to do."

"And I'm your servant who is supposed to look after you. Get some sleep."

With immense hesitation I lay fully down on the bed roll and drift off to sleep, hoping that my dreams will reveal more of the man that is known as Emrys...


	4. chapter 4

_I sit up in the bed roll and realize I haven't moved this is the same forest, the same campfire, but this is most certainly a dream._ _The forest around me is far too beautiful at night to not be a dream. Some of the plants are glowing with beautiful hues I had never imagined could be found in nature._ _"You're awake." I hear an unfamiliar voice speak._ _I look over and it's Emrys in his dark blue hood. "Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Emrys. I am a powerful warlock...meaning I was born with magic. I am a creature of magic much like the dragons. We are in your dreams, and I realize you have been following me as of late."_

 _"I have not been following you. Did you know I was dreaming about you?"_

 _"Not really...I only found out recently. It did come as quite the shock though."_

 _"I saw you today...in the forest, just before Merlin showed up. You were talking with a dragon. It looked like the dragon I had supposedly killed but..."_

 _"It's the same dragon. I control him and he advises me with matters concerning you if I don't know what to do."_

 _"So even a great sorcerer needs help sometimes?" I laugh slightly as I stand to walk over to the man._ _"EVERYONE needs help at some point, Young Pendragon." I still can't see his face but I can hear the smirk._ _"Merlin says he knows you."_

 _"That he does. We know each other quite well. You could say that we have a lot in common. I have learned of something recently...Do you know why you are dreaming of me?"_

 _"No, but I bet you're going to tell me." I answer as I lean against a glowing tree._ _"It has to do with are destiny that we share, and also with the fact that we are soul mates...not in a romantic way, but in a way that is alike to as if we were brothers without actually being related."_

 _"I've heard that before...hey, are you truly friends with Merlin?"_

 _"Something like that...why?"_

 _"You wouldn't happen to know why he was upset earlier would you?"_ _It feels strange how I can calmly talk to this sorcerer...warlock...thing or whatever but of he's Merlin's friend maybe he knows something I don't._ _"He heard what you said about your dreams and he knew that it involved me. He was upset because of his fear. He was worried that if you knew he had been talking with me, that you would execute us. He knows how important I am to you and the throne. I am meant to protect you with all my power, and I'm happy to do so."_

 _"I've always been taught that magic is evil... that anyone and everyone who uses it is evil."_

 _The man shrugged his shoulders and turned away from me to sit at the fire. "In a way it can be. It can either be used for great evil, such as taking lives or immense good, such as healing or protecting."_

 _"Healing? Were you the one that healed Merlin's sting mark?"_

 _I know he's smiling but he also gives a light chuckle. "No, that was not me. That was Kilghara. The dragon you probably saw earlier today. They kknow each other too. When Merlin told you that he had been away...dying...he was telling the truth."_

 _I suddenly remembered that I had yelled at him about that. "He was truly dying then...I almost lost my best friend..."_

 _"And he never wanted you to know the pain he was in when he returned. The burn mark on his chest is also likely to never properly heal, because it was caused by magic."_

 _"How long as he lived with so much pain, do you know?"_

 _I sat down next to the man, who I can see now is obviously using a spell to hide his face. "Merlin was a bastard child in Ealdor, he got picked on a lot. He was also different from the other kids so that didn't help matters. There was a time when even adults would beat him...but as long as he could make his mother happy, he didn't care. Then, a few years later his mother had sent him to Gaius to become his apprentice. The last time Gaius had seen him before then was when Merlin was born...so it came as quite a shock to him to see him become the young man he did."_

 _"He was beaten by adults? Why?"_

 _"For the reasons I told you already...He was a bastard child and he was different."_

 _"How was he different?"_

 _I watched as the man seemed he needed to find a way to answer without revealing something. "He was able to do things that the other kids couldn't and it made the other kids hate him. The other kids' parents seemed to think he caused a lot of trouble so they would chase him off with their brooms or whatever they had on hand."_

 _"He was just a child!"_

 _"A child that was a bastard child and different. He is only your servant why should you care anyway?"_

 _"He is my best friend." I admit. This is a dream after all, why not? "We have been through a lot together, so naturally when I find out there is a whole entire history about my friend that i didn't know...that he felt he could tell a sorcerer and not me...its a little upsetting."_

 _"He didn't want to burden you, plus...he knows his place. Not only that, but you never asked. Has he ever once, not told you something when you've asked? Sure he's a bit stubborn in listening but when you've asked him to tell you something, has he ever held back?"_

Before I could answer I'm woken up by the feeling of a hand on my shoulder. "Arthur, wake up. I heard something just now!" I bolt up and I look at him. He seemed to be asleep just moments ago as well. His eyes were still tired, and the rabbit had been done for what looked like a few hours.

It was still dark, but I stood up and grabbed my sword with Merlin following behind me. "Where was the noise?"

"Over there behind the trees." He points and I walk to where he was directing me.

Soon at least five men emerge from behind where he was pointing. "Well, well...what do we have here lads?" A large man with a crooked beard bellowed wit amusement.

"Looks like deep pockets to me boss."

"You may be right! Alright pretty boy, hand over what you got?"

I look at the giant man and then I look to search for Merlin who was standing his ground with his own dagger that I didn't even know he had. "You do know he's the King of camelot right?" Merlin says to them with a sense of pride.

"King? This little thing?" The larger man laughs. "Kings stay holed up in castles, not out in the forest playing with commoners. Now hand over the jewels and no one meets an early death."

"Uh...boss? He's wearing the pendragon crest on his cape...if he isn't the king he's at least a knight...perhaps we sh-should..."

"You...are you the King?"

"I'm a pissed off King." I say with irritation.

"Boss, thats excalibur...he really is the King."

The larger man looks at my sword and then back at Merlin, then for some reason his face pales immediately. "I apologize your majesty."

I sigh, highly irritated and confused. "You're lucky I have bigger matters to deal with. Just go away, but if I hear about one robbery I'm going to assume it was you lot." As they run back into the forest I'm left with a few questions. "Merlin, why did they look frightened?"

"They were druid bandits, Arthur. They know your views on magic." He said simply as we headed back to the camp.

"And how do you know they were druids?"

"They had markings on their bodies. I noticed it so thats why I brought up that you were the King"

Seems like a reasonable response. "Tomorrow we head back to Camelot understood? I don't want anything to do that day...I wish to talk with you."

"What if I had other plans?" He feigned sarcasm

"You don't anymore." I retorted.


	5. chapter 5

I hadn't slept, I was too busy making sure those bandits didn't come back and I realized how softly yet anxiously Merlin sleeps. It's an odd combination...

Several hours later we were back in Camelot, the ride back had been quiet because I didn't want to speak until we were in my chambers.

Once we made it to my chambers Merlin decided to take it upon himself to sit on my bed. "Comfortable are you?" I ask with slight amusement.

"What, this seems like it'll take a while, I'd rather be comfy, and your bed is comfy."

"How would you know? Have you been sleeping in my bed?"

"No, I can just tell with how much you snore and drool in your sleep when I come to wake you up." He grins mischievously at me, but I try to ignore it.

I sit next to him on my bed after I've taken my own boots off. "Merlin, have you ever lied to me?" I ask as I'm getting situated on the bed.

"Well that's a great way to start a conversation, and no. I have never lied to you. Have you ever lied to me?"

"Not unless I thought it necessary...I've heard...through what I believe to be a reliable source that you were...bullied in Ealdor when you were younger. How long did that go on for?"

"Until I came to Camelot."

"You answer it like it's no big deal..."

"Because it isn't. Not to me anyway. It somehow led me here where I've gained friends and not to mention a best friend who happens to be a prat. I'm grateful in a way. Being at odds with the people there is what made my mother send me to Gaius in the first place."

"So I've heard..." I mutter under my breath. "Can I ask you how long you've known Emrys for?"

"Well, I guess you could say I've known him since birth but I didn't know his name until I was in Camelot for some time."

"Wait...is he like a long lost relative or something?"

"No, nothing like that." He laughed in a way that seemed as if he knew something further than what he was letting on.

"Merlin..." Before I could ask anything else we both hear my door swing open.

"Your Majesty, Morgana is attacking once more. She's reached the lower town!"

"Ready the men, set twenty knights to guard the citadel, the rest to the lower towns we will be there shortly!"

He leaves and I quickly slip on my boots and grab Merlin's arm to drag him with me, despite the fact that I know he would follow me anyway.

When we reach the end of the stairs I see Gaius taking away more commoners. "Gaius, how many people are hurt?" Merlin asks.

"The last count was around fifteen commoners and three knights, some of which are children. Please be careful you two." He looked at us with sympathetic eyes as he took an injured woman inside.

"Merlin, go find more who are injured."

"No, I'm coming with you!"

"Do you ever do as you're told?" I shout at him and he smiles at me in response.

"Not when it involves leaving your side in the middle of battle."

I know I'm not going to get through to him...Emrys is right, he truly is stubborn. "Very well, just don't get hurt. I don't need to see more scars on you."

"No promises." We rush into battle together and we are fighting side by side. Somehow Merlin is holding his own with nothing but a large dagger. I notice he doesn't kill the opponents but merely injures them to the point where they can't fight. "I can see Gwaine, he's struggling. I'm going to go help him!" He shouts to me.

"Wait! Merlin!" Before I can grab him he's already rushed to Gwaine's side. They give each other a knowing look. Gwaine points ahead and Merlin runs to where he's pointing. _'I can't see him anymore, what if he gets another burn like the one Nimueh gave him?'_ I fight my way through the enemies and for the most part I've taken out a large portion and the knights are fighting well. I make it to Gwaine. "Where did Merlin go?" He shrugs his shoulders as he fights. "Don't lie to me I saw you point him somewhere, where is he!?"

"I told him there were more enemies in the forest, he went there by himself." He looks almost defeated.

I thank him and run towards the forest. He was right, there were many more enemies and I could see Morgana high up on a hill. Her once beautiful hair in an unmanageable state of disarray much like what used to be her gentle personality. I hear a large sound overhead and before I can say anything I see the same dragon from before. I run as fast as my legs will carry me and I come to a clearing. Merlin is talking with the dragon _. 'The dragon did save his life once before. Perhaps it's done it again.'_

Then I see the dragon fly off andI hear roaring behind me and the dragon is burning away all of Morgana's soldiers. "EMRYS WHERE ARE YOU! I ONLY KNOW OF ONE MAN THAT CAN CONTROL A DRAGON AND THAT'S YOU! COME AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!" She shouts, and I can hear all the anger, resentment, and fear that is embedded in every word.

"Arthur, what are you doing out here!?" I hear Merlin ask, practically breathless from running.

"I could ask you the same thing? Why were you talking with the dragon...the same dragon that I had killed?"

"Arthur I..." Before either of us knew it a ball of lightning was thrown at Merlin and he fell to the ground.

"Oops, seems I've missed. Have I harmed your pet, dear brother?"

Suddenly, Kilghara wrapped himself around Merlin and I. "You will not harm the Young Pendragon this day, witch!" He blows fire at her and she is knocked backwards as she seemingly tries to put a barrier up.

The next thing I know I go from ground, to air, to a mysterious cave in a freaking mountainside! "Kilghara what happened?" I ask the dragon as I hold my head that aches from trying to process everything.

"How is it you know my name young Pendragon?" He looks at me with what I can only guess is confusion mixed with amusement.

"I heard you and Emrys talking in the forest yesterday...well, I heard you...I didn't hear Emrys. I later dreamed about Emrys and he said your name was Kilghara."

"Ah, I see. You seem to be unusually calm about speaking with me. Not to mention I DID just bring you and Merlin to my den."

"Emrys also told me that you healed Merlin before...I don't think you'll harm him...will you?" I take my hand off of my head for a moment and look up at the great dragon, who then looked back at Merlin who was sleeping in pile of pillows and blankets which the dragons tail at encircled carefully.

"No, I will not harm Merlin. Your dreams about Emrys...do you know what they mean?"

"Something about being his soul mate, but in a brotherly way."

"That is exactly right."

"So you are friends with both Merlin and Emrys?" I ask as I try to change the subject.

"Emrys and I are not friends. We are more like Kin to one another."

"Hmm..." I look at Merlin and I grow more and more concerned. "Are you going to heal him."

"I can do that now, if you truly want that. However, I doubt he'll be too happy when he wakes up."

"Why would that make him mad?"

"You'll see." I watch as he blows a mystical kind of air onto Merlin, and then he lowly speaks, "Merlin, wake up."

Merlin stirs awake and holds his left shoulder in irritation. "Kilghara what happened? I was fighting alongside Arthur and then..."

"And then the witch blasted you with a spell of her own making. She was aiming for Arthur but you took the hit instead."

Merlin leaned back into Kilghara's tail. in relief. He seemed to not notice me. "Then I'm glad. She was there to kill him. When we talked earlier...do you truly believe I should tell him?"

"About the fact that your dreams and nightmares consist of your soul mate too? Why don't you ask him yourself." He turns to look at me and I see Merlin's eyes go wide.

"You brought him here!? Did you tell him anything?"

"Nothing that you're concerned about. Well, I'll leave the two of you to talk. I'll go fetch some food for the both of you. It will take Merlin a few days to fully recover."

The dragon left and Merlin sank into the large pile of pillows and blankets. "Merlin, you have a soul mate?"

"I can practically hear you laughing."

"Well, lets hear about her, I'm sure she's gorgeous!"

"It's a he and I haven't seen his face in my dreams. It's a brotherly soul mate thing as well so shut it."

"Do you know who he is in the real world?"

"Yes, and I'm not telling you. Ask me anything else please."

"How did you come to know Kilghara?"

Merlin flinched and my brows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Ask me something else."

"No, answer me."

"Don't get mad at me...I set him free...He taught me how to set him free...He had helped me in the past and this was the least I could do for him. He's the one who told me to go to the isle of the blessed."

"Y-you set him free?"

"Yes, and everyone who died...their blood is on my hands."

"No, they are on mine." Kilghara said as he returned with what looked to be roasted boar. "I was blinded by anger and hatred."

I watched as merlin stood up and walked over to the dragon with a limp. He reached out his hand to him. "It's both our faults, but it's in the past now. You don't need to worry about that." Merlin looked at me with guilt at the last thing he said.

"So, have you told him of your dreams?"

"No, you came back too fast." Merlin looked back at kilghara.

"If you don't tell him, I will." He blew smoke out his nose and into Merlin's face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine, a recent dream I had was of the same man, cloaked in red and we were standing side by side and we were standing proud. It was peaceful and it felt free...it was one of the very few times I didn't have a nightmare. The man and I have been friends for a long time and this dream showed we would remain that way."

"And?" Kilghara added with irritation.

"And..." He looked up at kilghara, "Do I have to?"

I could visibly see the dragon mentally snap. "You, young warlock, are acting like a child."

"Young...warlock?" I look at Merlin, completely dumbfounded. "Merlin...are you...are you Emrys?"

Merlin seemed to sink into himself and I swear, I didn't know he could get any paler. "Just let me know what day my execution is, and please let me say goodbye."

 _'FUCKING REALLY!?'_ "YOU REALLY THINK THAT LITTLE OF ME AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE TALKED ABOUT _EMRYS_...YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, BROTHER, AND APPARENTLY MY DESTINY. KILGHARA IS RIGHT, YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" I let out a breath after all my shouting but then something occurred to me. "Kilghara, is Merlin more powerful than Morgana?"

"A thousand times more powerful. He is and forever will be the most powerful creature of magic. He is destined to stand by your side forever and always as a friend, advisor, and brother. He is to help you unite the lands of Albion."

I look back at Merlin. I couldn't help the stupid smile on my face and the hysterical laughter that fell out. "Umm...Arthur?" I hear Merlin ask.

"You're more powerful than Morgana, you are the clumsiest person i know and you are more powerful than Morgana. Not only that but you have no desire for the throne despite the fact you could probably overtake the throne without much effort at all. You let me treat you like a servant..." My eyes went wide and he simply smiled at me.

"I'm happy to be your servant 'till the day I die."

"Wait...are you immortal?"

"To my understanding...Yes." He smiles at me again. "Unless a weapon forged in a dragon's breath runs through me."

"Where would such a weapon be? Could we use it to kill Morgana?" I heard Kilghara laughing. "What?"

"Excalibur was forged in my very breath Arthur. It was a gift from Merlin to you to help with the immortal army."

"This is going to be an interesting friendship from now on. Oh, and you are no longer my servant. I will make you a new position...something to do with magic..."

"Can I heal first?" Merlin laughed and i smiled.

"Yes, of course."


End file.
